ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Fails In Her Plan
Chandni Fails In Her Plan is the 22nd episode of the show and is aired on 1 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni saying this is my final answer. She tosses the coin and makes him hold it. She goes. Advay looks at her. She stops and turns to him. She shows her smile and says I m smiling such for the first time, so you maybe not liking it, but its not so bad. She waves him bye in his style and goes. Advay gets his bag and comes to everyone. Shilpa asks Murli to do her work, take care of Advay. Murli gets emotional and says I can give my life for Advay. Advay says I did not know I have to leave so soon from here, I did not come to create problem for anyone, I m taking this family in heart. Chandni thinks why am I getting sad when he is going, he is really going. He turns and sees Chandni. Everyone sees Someone as Rachna coming and get shocked. Shakun does shayari. The girl asks Advay to forgive his Rachna. Chandni gets shocked and thinks how did this real Rachna come. Meghna asks how did she come. Advay asks who are you. Indrani asks what’s all this. Rachna shows her face. She says I m Rachna, I m just a good friend for Advay, but he was more than a good friend for me. Meghna and Shikha call her a liar. Rachna says any girl would love Advay, he is such a guy. Kajal says this is true, I m joking. The girl says I made that video thinking Advay will accept me, but I was wrong, love is not snatched, I would have not made that video if I did not come in my two idiot sisters’ words. Shikha gets angry. Advay smiles. The girl apologizes to Advay. Indrani says I did mistake to ask Advay to leave from this house. She apologizes to Advay and asks him not to leave from his own house. Advay says this was just a kiddish thing done by a cheater girl, don’t give importance to it, what do you think, what should be her punishment. Kajal asks him to feed chillies to that girl. Chandni coughs. Shakun says slap her twice. Chandni holds her cheeks. Advay smiles. Rajit says give her to police. Chandni sees handcuffs and signs no. Advay says we should forgive her. Indrani says she did such a thing, even then you are saying about forgiving her. He says my heart is such. Indrani asks Shilpa to keep Advay’s bags inside. She asks him to rest and goes. Advay goes to Chandni and calls her move kiddish. He asks her to come to his room at night as Katto Gilheri. She refuses to come and asks what’s this language. He says if you don’t come, I will tell your mum, and even PP and his mum that you did this. She says you always threaten me. Chandni says how shall I do, if he tells everything to PP or his mum, then this relation will break, how mean. Advay plays guitar and thinks of his family. Chandni comes to him. He says you came here at night. She asks do you know what is called Katto Gilheri. He says I know, I can tell you, Katto Gilheri means cute. She smiles. He asks are you shy. She says how can you talk to me like this, I m going. He stops her and says you have to do what I say, become a Murga. She says one who does mistake is punished. She thinks of Dev. She refuses. He says come on else…. She sits down holding her ears. He asks what are you saying. She says I m murmuring. He recalls old moment. He gives her a pen and says now second part of punishment, write sorry 100 times. She asks why, are you any master ji. He says I m a professor, write it. He sits to have food. She sits to write. He asks do you want food. She sees him eating the fallen food and asks him to stop. Precap: Chandni falls down. Advay asks what’s happening. Chandni says I m getting married, I have to click pics in different poses. Advay teaches her numerous filmi poses. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 22 References Episode 22 Guide